Rindete Por favor
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Takano Povs.. Ritsu... amor; rindete de una vez. Acaso quieres que siga rogandote? Porque lo hare... Lemmon Yaoi Pasen y lean "Te ame, te amo y lo hare... aunque lo niegue..."
1. Chapter 1: Takano Pov's

N **otas de Autora** : Hola chicas de fanfiction! Yo aquí me presento en este fandom que me gusta mucho ya que la serie me ha enamorado y que más si esta mangaka ha diseñado maravillosos hombres que bien; viven su amor… Espero os guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Shungiku Nakamura es la creadora de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi asi que no tengo derechos de copyright aquí. Solo es pura fantasía mía.

….

Ritsu.

Oh mi niño Ritsu.

¿Tanto quieres verme asi o que siga rogando por ti?

Las ganas las tengo y mi tiempo está a tu favor; pondré en práctica mis mejores caricias y mañas para que, al final; el que ruegue seas tú; el que ruegue por mi piel seas tú, como yo te estoy rogando por la tuya…

¿Mi plan contigo? ¿De cómo hacerte caer? Aun no lo sé mi amor, solo espero que lo que haga en su momento sea lo mejor para que, por una vez por todas vuelvas a decirme que me amas; como la primera vez, como cuando me enamore de tu inocencia y calidez.

Sigo enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de mi ahora nada tranquilo Ritsu, del que trata de llevarme el paso, del que da todo de sí y se defiende, del que ya no es tanta inocencia pero es igual su calor y su esencia al primer amor.

Porque yo soy tú primer amor, el único asi como tú has sido el mío.

La tentación me invade y no soy de los que intentan resistirla, no señor; si se trata de ti amor, caigo de rodillas y feliz de solo besar o acariciar tu piel.

Sigues corrigiendo el Storybook de tu mangaka y tu concentración esta al máximo. Sé que quieres terminar para poder irte o más pronto posible de mi lado y de cierta forma yo quiero que termines, pero que salgas de aquí; lo dudo mucho.

La última página, me levanto y me siento a tu lado simuladamente para revisar lo que ya has corregido, de cuando en cuando mi mirada observa tu perfil y espero que termines ya para lanzarme a tus labios, besar tus mejillas que se han teñido de rosa, ya notaste que te observo y tiemblas un poco. Adoro saber lo que puedo hacerte.

Alejo las páginas de mis manos y mi tarea es mirarte seductoramente, he puesto llave en la puerta desde que entraste asi que si intentaras salir huyendo como siempre; esta vez te la veras muy difícil.

-Etto, Takano-san, ya termine, puede ver… - ves mi mirada en tu rostro y te sonrojas aún más, ese es el niño que me declaro su amor en la secundaria, del que me enamore; ahí está, frente a mí y no puede quitarle la mirada de encima.

Te quedas inmóvil y acerco mi rostro al tuyo para besarte cuando…

-Buenas Noches que descanses…- Huyes pero… - ¡Takano –san! – has gritado.

Me asomo con una sonrisa por el pasillo que conduce a la entrada y peleas con la puerta queriéndola abrir temblorosamente. Sigiloso me acerco y te atrapo entre mi cuerpo y la puerta. Huelo tu pelo y recuerdo lo maravilloso que es dormir oliéndolo en la noche, las veces que he logrado atraparte y esta vez, quiero que sea eterno. Suspiro tu apellido y tú te volteas para empujarme. Lo logras pero ¿A dónde irías? Estas encerrado entre la puerta y yo, pero ves mis ojos; yo te amo Ritsu, cuando estamos asi, solo de esa manera puedo verte, nada más.

Titubeas y te tomo de las muñecas, no mucha presión pero no siento que quieras pelear mucho, sigo mirándote seductoramente y con la punta de mi nariz acaricio tu frente, tus mejillas calientes. Sigo observándote y tanteo que tanto te afecta mi cercanía.

Tu espacio personal para mí no debería de existir, yo sé que eres mío y me gusta tentarte, llevarte conmigo a este amor que tanto te niegas en que existe, tú lo sientes, yo lo siento.

-Ta...Takano… san- musitas y estoy muy cerca de tus labios, no lo resisto y uno mis labios a los tuyos, suave, lento; quiero que sientas esto amor, quiero que esta vez, si te rindas y me digas otra vez, que me amas.

Me separo y veo que tienes los ojos cerrados y me apetece seducirte más, quiero que me desees Ritsu, quiero tentar mi suerte y ver tu deseo, solo para mí.

Suelto sus muñecas y pongo mis manos tomando tu rostro, retiro unos mechones y te vuelvo a besar, esta vez invadiendo tu boca con mi lengua, jadeas y meto una de mis piernas entre las tuyas presionándote entre la puerta y yo. Siento que ya has despertado y eso me enciende, te tomo de tus cabellos y los remuevo mientras demando más de ti, te quiero entero, sin prejuicios ni dolores.

Necesitamos aire, maldigo y te dejo respirar, hasta este momento noto que tus manos han estado agarradas de mi camisa, que tu cabeza se ha colocado en mi pecho y que mi cometido está hecho.

-Ritsu… te amo – digo en tu oreja y busco besarte, no te opones y soy más que feliz ante esto; mi niño, ¿Te rendirás hoy?

Abrazados y a tropiezos nos encaminamos a la sala, no alcanzo a llegar al dormitorio cuando la necesidad de amarte Ritsu es que tomarla sin importar donde sea. Te coloco en la alfombra y te sigo besando, no sabes cuan loco me vuelve el no poder besarte cuando deseo, ya que o estamos trabajando o no me dejas; por lo cual lo disfruto enormemente cuando pasamos por eso, a comerme literalmente tu boca, delinear tus labios, beber de tu aliento.

Me separo un poco y solo es para quitarme la camisa de la que has estado agarrado, quiero que me toques, tócame Ritsu, hazlo, lo necesito. Beso tu cuello y desabotono tu camisa; cada botón abierto es un nuevo espacio para dejar marcas, para degustar de tu piel, para hacerte estremecer. Lamo tu pezón y una mano intenta quitar de mi camino tus pantalones y lo que me pueda estorbar, sigues jadeando y acercándome más a ti. Solo puedo murmurar en tu oído y cuello tu nombre.

Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu…

Separo y me deshago de tus pantalones, de tu ropa, solo mío y yo quito lo que te pueda estorbar.

Estoy aquí, solo para ti amor, tócame, necesito que lo hagas…

-Ritsu… Tócame – te pido y tus manos heladas y temblorosas se posan en mi pecho, me acarician suavemente y me siento maravillado de tu tacto en mí, lo necesito, todos los días. Por favor Ritsu; ríndete.

Tomo tu miembro en mi mano y lo masajeo para que sientas todo lo que puedo hacerte, todo lo que te amo; mientras dejo que me acaricies mientras de beso hambriento. Tengo hambre de mi niño.

Más fuerza, te masturbo con más rapidez y es que estas gimiendo en mi boca, estas pidiéndolo, y yo, esta vez no soy tu jefe, sigo tus ordenes amor; Tus manos en mi espalda ya no están frías sino que tibias y siento estremecerte cuando de repente, te has corrido.

-T…Takano… ahhhh… - tiemblas y con tu semen busco lubricar mis dedos para lo que viene. Con tiernos besos y declaraciones de mi amor por ti acaricio tu barbilla y te veo a los ojos. Tus manos acarician mis cabellos y te beso.

-Ritsu, Te amo… ríndete, por favor; dímelo – te ruego, a nadie le había rogado algo, solo a ti, solo a ti amor.

Introduzco mis dedos en tu entrada y jadeas, atormento tus pezones y me deleito con la sinfonía del placer que te provoco. Estas listo.

Abro tus piernas y me coloco, aun no entro y te vuelvo a declarar que te amo, pero esta vez, lagrimas surcan sus sienes; tienes una sonrisa tenue y tu mirada es igual a la de muchos años atrás; sus manos toman mi rostro y dices…

-Me rindo sempai- y buscas penetrarte solo, gimo al sentir como he entrado en tu carne y en como gimes, te has rendido, soy tan feliz.

Te abrazo y beso, mientras te penetro de la manera en que tu dolor inicial rápidamente sea placer, en el que pidas que entre más, que te tome y que me digas que me amas.

Tu cuerpo bajo el mío es simplemente maravilloso, me enciendo más al saber que te has rendido y que aceptaste que, me amas, solo a mí; que me has vuelto a llamar sempai y que de aquí en más, serás nada más que mío hasta la eternidad.

Te agarras de mi espalda y entro más profundamente, tocando tu próstata, el punto en el que tú y yo, ya no somos más que 2 seres buscando el placer que el otro le puede dar. Un poco más, tu cuerpo está temblando y yo estoy rendido de placer por ti amor; te amo con todo lo que soy y lo hare a pesar del tiempo.

-Se… mpai, ahhhh…

-Ritsu... – Me desmorono cayendo del punto mas alto del cielo y caigo sobre tu cuerpo, el lugar de mi locura y de mis sueños, me he derramado en mi y la sensación de estar unido a tu siempre es asi, plena.

Acaricio tu pecho y beso tu oreja cuando, te reitero:

-Te amo Onodera Ritsu, toda la vida lo hare…

Una sonrisa hermosa surca tu rostro de mejillas sonrosadas y sudadas, volteas tu rostro tímido hacia mí y me ves a los ojos; yo solo puedo verte con amor y tú me ves igual o con un amor más grande que el mío, cierras tus ojos y con voz queda musitas.

-Me rendí sempai, te he amado toda mi vida, y lo seguiré haciendo aunque lo niegue…

Te abrazo y con mi nariz en tu cabello, me dejo ir al cansancio y al sueño más hermoso, ya que mañana al despertar mi niño estará conmigo y se ha rendido…

…

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les guste y me digan que les ha parecido.

Para las nuevas chicas que me están leyendo yo escribo de los 3 géneros: Yaoi, Yuri y Parejas Normales jajaja, bien debo ponerme al día con mis otros fics pero si alguna de las que ya me ha leído y espera continuación en Media-Noches y Volverás porque yo lo digo; les pido mil disculpas ya que, no ha sido nada fácil para mí, he pasado por mucho y estamos en eso de recuperarnos y segur con la pasión.

Cuando me ponga al día, subiré la continuación de este fics porque, hasta yo quiero saber porque se rindió ¡Ritsu! Jajaja y tengo uno aquí en mi mente de SasuSaku oneshot y mis otras continuaciones… he regresado! Hagamos fiestas nenas…

Sayonara gabiisesshyue…


	2. Chapter 2: Ritsu Pov's

**Notas de Autora:** he aquí la segunda parte de Ríndete, por favor…

Y pues les agradezco a las personas que leyeron y no me dejaron reviews y a la que si me dejo, agradezco su tiempo y repito, estos fics yaoi no los escribo por popularidad, sino por mero placer y ver que tal. Igualmente se les agradece y aquí dejo la segunda parte.

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura.

…

Otra vez soy arrastrado a departamento de Takano-san. El storybook llego tarde como de costumbre pero no podía presionar tanto a mi mangaka, no como lo hacen los demás; Takano-san es muy estricto con Ericka y yo; pues, la verdad debería ser más rudo con ella pero, bien. Creo que esa es la razón por la cual me encuentro en estas cosas. Editando y reparando ataques de frustración de mi designada y a últimas horas.

Y para colmo de males, takano-san siempre a la orden. Solo vio que tenía el storybook recién salido del fax en la oficina me dijo. No, más bien; ordeno que lo editara en su departamento.

Intente replicar y su gran excusa fue.

"-Con lo cansado que estas, seguro te quedaras dormido Onodera, no repliques y ya esta"

Maldita sea Takano-san, tiene razón pero aunque este aquí, en su departamento trabajando, siempre me invade el pánico de que; trate algo contra mí.

No algo que me afecte, bueno… si, pero malo. O sea, ¡ahhhhhhh! No logro explicarlo.

Me afecta su cercanía, su mirada, y es que aquí estoy; como lo reitero. Sentado con el storybook frente a mi cara como muralla para no ver lo que hace, lo que ve, lo que me pueda desconectar.

No está nada mal, el storybook a pesar de la espera tiene pocas correcciones que hacerle y son simples emociones que pueden ser agregadas y una que otra palabra para que las expresiones funciones, en cambio los dibujos están bien delineados y muy románticos.

Me da vergüenza saber que todo lo que se de mangas; lo sé por Takano-san. Lo mío era Literatura, no manga; pero por mi orgullo y ganas de restregarles en la cara que podía hacerlo, aprendí.

No me quejo de ello, es interesante pero el trabajo en si es agotador. Unas páginas más. Y Takano-san ya está a mi lado revisando mis correcciones. Kami, solo faltaban 2 páginas y el que el este a mi lado me desenfoca. Ritsu, cálmate y termina de una maldita vez para huir.

Siento su mirada en mi rostro lo que me hace pensar que tengo algo en la cara; si claro, lo que tengo es un rubor del demonio que por obvias razones no puedo ocultar. ¡Deja de mirarme!

-¡He terminado!-grito entusiasmado y busco lo que el ya corrigió para salir corriendo, el me sigue con l vista y sé que, si me quedo un poco más, el tomara cartas y quien sabe que salga vivo de esto.

Corro hacia la puerta y... Nada, no puedo abrirla. Maldita sea, esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡Ábrete!

Nada, por más que la fuerce no abre, y no me queda más remedio que gritarle a mi opresor.

-¡Takano-san!- el cual llega como fantasma, por detrás y me aprisiona entre la puerta y su pecho; no por favor, no te acerques; esto que siento no es amor… No puede serlo.

-Ritsu…- no no menciones mi nombre, llámame Onodera, ¡Sí! Onodera, así no poder pensarte como mi primer amor, como cuando me enamore de ti.- Ritsu…- Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir – Te amo.

Lucha Ritsu, lucha por salir de ahí, me grita mi mente, me giro y lo empujo, por lo cual el me detiene y mi fuerza se ha acabado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos desde que descubriste quien era y prometiste que volverías a hacerme decirte que te amaba? No puedo rendirme ahora.

Tengo una lucha entre mi mente y mi corazón que salta y colorea mi rostro al solo verlo, al solar sentirlo y es que por más que me lo niegue, aun lo amo; aun me fastidia saber que, por más que luche voy a ceder.

"Ritsu, te amo"

"Ritsu, Ríndete".

No, no y no. No quiero rendirme. Y me besa.

Sus manos sostienen mis muñecas y presiona su boca contra la mía. Kami ayúdame, su aliento, aun lo recuerdo, ahora mezclado a tabaco y cerveza pero es el. Me duele recordar hasta esos simples detalles. Y me dejo llevar.

Se separa por la necesidad de aire y sigo con ganas de más de sus besos, Siento que me ve y como separa mis piernas para volver a besarme con pasión, como necesitado de mí.

¿Por qué me sigues rogando Takano-san?

"Ritsu, te amo… Ríndete, por favor"

Si… No. Ya mi fuerza decae y me siento estúpido al saber cómo mi cuerpo me traiciona. Más fuerza de voluntad por favor Kami, pero este parece no escucharme y más bien, me entrego en un abrazo a él.

Me lleva a tropezones a la sala y a este nivel sus besos han anestesiado mi sentido común, dejándome llevar y sabiendo que aunque ambos quisiéramos, no podríamos llegar a la cama.

Me besa, me quita mi ropa; siento su necesidad y mis manos están heladas. No sé qué hacer, quiero tocarlo y a la vez, tengo temor, como la primera vez.

-Ritsu, Tócame, por favor hazlo.- me ruega y en su mirada veo la añoranza de que pose mis manos en él y temeroso lo hago. Kami, lo deseo, lo amo.

Me sostengo de su espalda y veo con la devoción con la que me toca; me siento en el cielo y sé que es el quien lo hace. Sempai…

-Takano-san… gimo y me corro. Él sonríe y me besa, mientras me prepara, besos suaves, alrededor de mi cara, en mis labios y rogándome.

"Ritsu, dilo, por favor…"

Se posiciona en mis piernas y lo he decidido. No amare a nadie como a Takano-san, no aguantare a nadie como a él, no esperaría o haría esperar a nadie como a él. Solo a él. A Sempai.

-Ritsu, dilo, yo te amo…

Al sentirlo ya predispuesto, lo necesito, necesito decírselo.

-Me rindo Sempai y me penetro, enterrándolo en mí y coinvirtiéndonos en uno solo.

Siento su felicidad y es que he terminado el ciclo de locura, porque siempre supe que te amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser hombres y bajo todo pronóstico de mi familia; yo lo amo y me estoy encaminado al paraíso con él.

Busca mi placer y yo el suyo aunque mañana me duela, no importa; ahora nada importa, yo estoy contigo y así va a hacer…

Más rápido, busco su piel y el aroma de Sempai me rodea, hasta que terminamos. Sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sus besos, sus caricias y su esencia en mí es una marca de que, ya no hay vuelta atrás y no quiero que la haya.

Sonrió feliz y vuelve a declararme su amor…

"Mi Niño Ritsu, te amo y lo hare por siempre".

Volteo mi cara a su rostro y solo se acomoda más respirando mi olor junto con muestro sudor, acaricio sus cabellos mojados y termino cayendo al mundo de los sueños con la declaración de que…

-Sempai, te amo, te amé y te amare, aunque lo niegue.

Me he rendido…

…

 **Notas Finales:** Mi primer Fic RitsuxMasamune o OnoderaxTakano… Como sea, está lindo ¿no?

En las notas iniciales dije lo que tenía que decir y si llegaron hasta aquí, les doy las gracias y bendiciones…

No discriminen, amen intensamente y sean felices como puedan.

Sayonara… gabiisesshyue… D'TaishoUchiha


End file.
